Super Mario
is the main series of video games in Nintendo's Mario franchise. The games in the series generally featured Italian-American plumber Mario and his brother Luigi as they often save Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser, King of the Koopas. There have been several crossovers with the Mega Man series, such as the fourth installment in the Super Smash Bros series. Captain N: The Game Master *Though the show lacked a crossover with the Super Mario series, sound effects and background music from Super Mario Bros and Super Mario Bros 2 were used during the first season. In addition, the term Warp Zones were used as a name for portals in Videoland. Archie Comics Mega Man #27 *As Duo goes through the Wily Egg, a Goomba (longtime minions from the Mario franchise) is shown among Mets, Buzz Bombers and Moto Bug. Sonic the Hedgehog #263 *In the back up story "Consequences" one of Dr. Eggman's monitors is on a site titled "Mustacio Afficionado" (spelled with an extra f). The site shows a glimpse of both Mario and Luigi, as well as Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. Club Nintendo Mega Man and Dr. Light appeared alongside Mario in a few comics. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Characters Playable from the start *Mario - Main character of the series and franchise. Mario made his debut as the character Jumpman in the first installment on the ''Donkey Kong franchise which was also called Donkey Kong and has been part of the SSB series since the first game. Among his arsenal in this game is F.L.U.D.D. (pronounced as flood and stands for 'F'lash 'L'iquidizer 'U'ltra 'D'ousing 'D'evice) who made a debut in Super Mario Sunshine. *Luigi - Brother of Mario and occasional star of his own game. Luigi made his debut in the game Mario Bros and has been a part of the SSB series since the first game, with the fourth game being the first time he's playable from the start. *Peach - Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach, originally called Toadstool in the US until Super Mario 64, made her debut in Super Mario Bros and part of the SSB since Super Smash Bros Melee. *Bowser- Enemy of the Mario Bros and the Mushroom Kingdom though sometimes ally. Bowser made his debut in Super Mario Bros and part of the SSB since Super Smash Bros Melee. *Yoshi - Ally of the Mario Bros in most games while the star of his own series as well. Yoshi made his debut in Super Mario World and has been part of the SSB series since the first game. *Princess Rosalina and Luma - Team character consisting of Rosalina and her Luma partner. The duo made their debut in Super Mario Galaxy and were first playable in this Smash Bros game. Requires unlocking *Bowser Jr. - Son of Bowser, Jr. made his debut in Super Mario Sunshine. This is the first game to include Bowser Jr. Instead of having an alternate coloring, the character has different forms consisting of the seven Koopalings who made their debut in Super Mario Bros 3. Though available from the start on the Wii U port, the character can be unlocked on the 3DS Version by completing Classic Mode on Intensity 6.0/higher as Bowser or playing through 100 VS Matches. Afterward, Bowser Jr. must be defeated on the 3D Land stage. *Wario - Rival of Mario and occasional star of his own game. Wario made his debut in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins and previously appeared in the 3rd installment Super Smash Bros Brawl. The character can be unlocked through: **3DS - Clearing 100-Man Smash or playing through 30 VS Matches. Afterwards, Wario must be defeated on the WarioWare, Inc. stage. **Wii U - Clearing 100-Man Smash or playing through 20 VS Matches. Afterwards, Wario must be defeated on the Gamer stage. *Dr. Mario - An alias of Mario who debuted in the puzzle game Dr. Mario. This form previously appeared in Super Smash Bros Melee and returned for SSB 4, and is treated as a separate character in both games. The character can be unlocked through: **3DS - Clearing Classic Mode on Intensity 4.0 or higher as Mario or playing through 60 VS Matches. Afterwards, Dr. Mario must be defeated on the Mushroomy Kingdom stage. **Wii U - Clearing Master Orders on hard difficulty or playing through 50 VS Matches. Afterwards, Dr. Mario must be defeated on the Delfino Plaza stage. Gallery Daily.jpeg|Mega Man and Mario mega ife.png|Mega Man using Flame Blast in his reveal trailer Mega Man SSB4 (7).jpg|Mega Man vs. Mario MegamanMarioSonic.jpg|Mario and Mega Man dodging Sonic's kick SSBMascots.jpg|Nintendo, Namco, Sega and Capcom's mascots all together Mega Man SSB4 (9).jpg|Mega Man, Wii Fit Trainer and Bowser Screen-6.jpg|Toon Link, Rosalina, Luma, and Mega Man SSBShoryuken.png|Vilager, Little Mac, Mario, Ryu, Mega Man, Captain Falcon and Dr. Mario using Shoryuken SSBMegaUpper.jpeg|Mega Man using Mega Upper on Bowser SSBSuperArm.jpg|Mega Man grabbing Mario with Super Arm External links *[http://mario.nintendo.com/ Mario franchise official site] *MarioWiki *Super Mario Wiki *''Mario'' franchise article in Wikipedia Category:Franchises